Disrupted wedding
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: Good Bird and Carla try to get married, but Princess Vi's jealousy causes her to disrupt the wedding. This is rated PG-13 because there is a slight reference to how someone is "in bed."


Disrupted Wedding  
by Martial Arts Master  
Samurai Pizza Cats and all related characters are copyrighted by Saban and whoever originally created them in Japan. All right, enough legal stuff. This takes place after the "Great Comet Caper Part 2" episode. Ok, on with the story.  
  
***  
  
Good Bird (formerly Bad Bird), Carla, and the Samurai Pizza Cats had just finished a long day at the pizza parlor. The Samurai Pizza Cats had already turned in for sleep, and so had Carla. But Good Bird was still awake. He had something important to tell the Samurai Pizza Cats, and it couldn't wait. He headed to Speedy Cerviche's room, first. He knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" came a sleepy voice from inside.  
"It's Good Bird," Good Bird answered. "I got something important I wanna talk to you about. Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure," Speedy answered. "Come on in."  
Good Bird went into Speedy's room. Speedy was already lying in bed. "So, whaddya want?" he asked.  
"Carla and I are gonna get married tomorrow. I'd like you to be my best man," Good Bird said bluntly.  
Speedy shot up out of bed with a start. "WHAT?!" he shouted incredulously. "You and Carla are finally tying the knot?" A smile spread across Speedy's face.  
"Yeah. Surprised, huh?" Good Bird asked.  
"No, I KNEW this day would come!" Speedy said with glee. "I knew you two would get married soon! Congratulations!" Speedy began shaking Good Bird's hand vigorously. Good Bird smiled too.  
"So, you think you can be my best man?" Good Bird asked.  
Speedy's face fell. "No, sorry, I can't," he said. "Polly would say I was just making excuses to get out of doing my share of the work."  
"Well, thanks anyway," Good Bird said good-naturedly, and left. He thought of asking Guido to be his best man, but Polly probably wouldn't like Guido getting out of work either. Asking Polly or Francine to be the flower girl was out of the question, as they took too much pride in their work. He then smirked as he got an idea. He began making a telephone call. He heard the phone ringing on the other end. Someone answered, "Hello?"  
"Hello, Princess Vi? This is Good Bird," Good Bird said. He knew that Princess Vi had a crush on him. She was a little spoiled, but he guessed he could use her crush to get her to do what he wanted.  
On the other end, Princess Vi got very excited. "All right! I bet you called to confess your love to me!" she said.  
Good Bird was confused. "EXCUSE me?" he said. "I just called to ask if you could send a best man, a flower girl, and a ring-bearer to the wedding I'm gonna have soon."  
Princess Vi sounded disappointed. She reacted to this disappointment in her usual way. "Confess your love to me or I'm sending you to Prisoner Island!" she shouted.  
Good Bird replied, "If you sent me there, you'd never see me again."  
"Oooooooooooooh," Princess Vi fumed. "I'll send you a best man, but not the other two. You'll have to make do with just a best man."  
"Oh, all right," Good Bird said, disappointed. He thought he heard a chuckle on the other end, but it was faint, so he dismissed it as his imagination. "Bye," he said, and hung up. He realized he'd have to make arrangements with the priest who would be conducting the wedding to have the wedding with just a best man. He started making that telephone call.  
  
***   
  
It was the next day, and Good Bird and Carla were in one room of the wdding chapel, getting ready. Carla was in a wedding dress, and Good Bird was in a tuxedo.  
"Gee, I sure had a lot of trouble getting you in that tuxedo," Carla said, laughing.  
"Aw, come on," Good Bird protested. "I hate this tuxedo, it's not nearly as comfortable as my usual ninja outfit!"  
"Yeah, but you sure look cute," Carla pointed out.  
"You don't look so bad yourself in that wedding dress," Good Bird said.  
Carla blushed, but before she could respond the best man Princess Vi had sent came in and said, "Come on, soon-to-be-spouses, the wedding's started."  
  
About a half an hour later...  
  
"Do you, Good Bird, take Carla to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" asked the priest.  
"I do," Good Bird answered.  
"Good," said the priest. "Then if anyone can provide a good reason why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, let him/her speak now, or forever hold his/her piece."  
"STOP THE WEDDING!" shouted the best man, shocking everyone.  
"What is the meaning of this?" asked the priest indignantly.  
The best man pulled off his disguise to reveal...Princess Vi! The best "man" was a SHE!  
"Princess Vi?!" Good Bird cried out in shock. "What on earth are YOU doing here?"  
"Because I don't want you to marry this TRAMP instead of ME!" The princess shouted.  
"If I'm a tramp, at least I'm not spoiled like you!" Carla said.  
"Yeah, but let's talk about Good Bird's choices here. If he marries YOU, what does he get?" Princess Vi asked.  
Carla tried to answer, but Princess Vi cut her off and said, "That was a rhetorical question. He doesn't get much! Now if he marries ME, he'll get to share all of my riches!"  
"I'm gonna marry for love, not for money!!!" Good Bird shouted.  
"YOU be quiet!" Princess Vi snapped.  
"If Good Bird marries YOU, you'll make him your slave or something!" Carla snapped back.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Vi said, genuinely surprised.  
"Of course it's a bad thing!" Carla shouted. "Don't you have any manners?"  
"I have manners," Princess Vi said indignantly. "Besides, another reason Good Bird shouldn't marry you is because you wouldn't be any good IN BED!"  
Carla was shocked, but recovered and said, "You have no experience either! You're one to talk!"  
"Hmph! Well if I can't have Good Bird, then NO ONE CAN!" Princess Vi shouted. She pulled out a bazooka and started blasting the whole place. Everyone cleared out, including Carla and Good Bird. Just before the place collapsed, Princess Vi got out and ran back to the palace. Good Bird and Carla noticed that everyone else was long gone. They both sweatdropped.  
"Uh, maybe we should just be boyfriend and girlfriend, at least until Princess Vi loses her crush on me," Good Bird said.  
"I agree," Carla said.  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
